Mount Olympus
"Mount Olympus; born from the depths of the Underworld, rooted in the River of Souls, our mountain emerged out of the Chaos." - Zeus In Greek Mythology Mount Olympus is the highest mountain in Greece, located in Thessaly. It was said to be the home of the Twelve Olympians, the principal gods in the Greek pantheon, who lived in crystal mansions. Greek mythology also dictates that, when Gaia gave birth to the Titans, they used the highest mountains in Greece as their thrones, with Cronos sitting on Mount Olympus itself. After the Great Titanomachy, Olympus' Palace was constructed by the Cyclopes, the one-eyed giants who were freed by Zeus from the depths of Tartarus. In their gratitude, they gave Zeus his trademark thunderbolts. Hephaestus, the talented god of the smiths and the forge, created all the furnishings and artwork on Olympus, even making some of the chairs and tables able to move themselves in and out of the celestial hall. In the God of War Series Mount Olympus appears in the God of War series, where a large solid gold palace resides to house all the various deities. The portal to Mount Olympus can be seen on the Suicide Bluffs. At the end of God of War II, Kratos can be seen climbing Mount Olympus with the Titans, and says he plans the destruction of Olympus and all the gods who stand in his way to get revenge. On Mount Olympus is the city of Olympia which is home to many mortals worshipping Zeus. The mountain and its temples are heavily defended by creatures like undead, centaurs, cyclopes, minotaurs, satyrs and sirens, all serving Zeus. Many of the rooms contain different kinds of relics and decorations, including statues or shrines dedicated to the Gods of Olympus. Aphrodite's and Poseidon's chambers is located in the upper gardens of Olympus Gardens. Zeus' Battle Arena is located at the peak of Mt. Olympus that contained two rock sided pieces which resemble an eagle's wings shape, which eventually got destroyed during Gaia's demise. This is also the place where Kratos killed Zeus and released Hope to mankind. Some locations and objects of importance: *Olympus, the home of the Gods. *The Chain of Balance, which secures the bond between Olympus and the Underworld. *Olympus' Garden *The City of Olympia *Icarus Vent *The Tomb of Ares. *The Labyrinth *The Flame of Olympus *Poseidon's Chamber *Aphrodite's Chamber *Zeus' Throne Room *Kratos' Throne Room *The Forum *Several Hyperion Gates *Chamber of the Gods *Caverns of Olympus *Caves of Olympus *Path of Eos *Zeus' Battle Arena In God of War III, during the Second Titanomachy, the Titans, temporarily in league with Kratos, attempted to ascend the mountain. However, many, if not all, were killed during the climb. Many were repeatedly pulled off and fell to the foot of the mountain, including Perses and Gaia. When Kratos pulled the Labyrinth up the mountain it destroyed most of its inside supports. Upon Gaia's death, her body crumbled into boulders and chunks of rocks which fell on Olympus, destroying most of its buildings and part of the mountain itself. Zeus' death affected the mountain as well. Gallery Gow2-mount-olympus.jpg|Olympus. Chain_of_balance.jpg|The Chain of Balance. Olympus_garden.jpg|Olympus' Garden. Olympia.jpg|The City of Olympia. Icarus Vent.jpg|Icarus Vents. tomb of ares.jpg|Tomb of Ares. Labyrinth.jpg|The Labyrinth. Flames of Olympus.jpg|The Flames of Olympus. Poseidon's Chamber 10.jpg|Poseidon's Chamber aphrodite's chamber.jpg|Aphrodite's Chamber. 421px-Olympus_3.jpg|Zeus' Throne Room. Kratos___Throneroom_by_andyparkart.jpg|Kratos' Throne Room Arena.jpg|The Arena. Hyperion Gate.PNG|Hyperion Gates. Caverns of Olympus.jpg|Caverns of Olympus. Caves of Olympus.png|Caves of Olympus. Path_of_Eos.jpg|Path of Eos. Gaia.jpg Olymp 000.jpg Olympus gow.jpg Olympian towers.jpg Olympus gow 2.jpg Olympus gow 5.jpg Titans on olympus.jpg World.jpg Mount Olympus - Great War 2.JPG|Titans scaling Mount Olympus' sides zeusbalcony.jpg Related Pages *Olympus *Zeus *Aphrodite *Hermes *Hera *Hades *Helios *Poseidon *Kratos *Athena *Ares *Apollo *Artemis Category:Locations Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:Real Life Category:God of War Series